Josh Sharp
Josh Sharp is a teenage boy and is secretly Blythe's love interest. Inbetween Multiversal of Destiny, he meet Vent and befriend with him and help him to find sister. However they both were captured by Discord and Obodiah Stane. Josh was tortured by Dr.Weil, Discord, Katz and Volgin and the former kills Vent before his eyes and accidentally gives the ability to talk and understand the animals. Josh manage to escape though he was nearly killed by Clarence Boddicker and Vladimir Makarov. Later, he join Mister Miracle and Big Barda and became friend of both and Sam as well. Despite hating Katz, he was agree to help Mister Miracle and Big Barda to save his friend Oberon from William Birkin. While Mister Miracle and Big Barda fought with Shinzon and Michael Myers, Josh and Sam helps Blythe, Zoe and a badly hurt Sunil. When Blythe confess his feelings for him, Josh accepts and both kiss each other. But unfortunately, he was kidnapped by Peter Pan to blackmail Blythe and Sunil, especially 'cause the latter is a friend of his son, leaving the former in depression state and the latter incensed. Pan then used his dark magic on him to put Josh under his control and then he transforms him into a ruthless masked assassin in addition to increasing his height, strength and physical capalties to serve Pan LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Josh Sharp appears a masked tall assassin who helped Rose and Felix bomb the Sinster Industries as part of the latter's first step of ressurection. He then helps Rose and attacks Blythe on the order of revealing who he is which Alice stops, then he comments that she hasn't lost her touch. Blythe begins realzing that the voice is familar. He then is with Rose and Felix who agree to Rose ambushing the temple alone. The three are found somehow getting into the Sea Temple though there is no idea what they are going to do. Rose plans an attack with Josh and Felix regarding the cloaked men in the Sea Temple which they get. He and Rose have the bodies of Liz and Patty and Makoto and Kid take them back and knock them back to normal. Rose and Josh both end up helping saving Zoe which has Blythe glad to see Josh is back. Yellow Submarine Josh Sharp is revived by Dormammu who turn him in werecat to serve him and his alliance. Allies: Blythe Baxter(Deceased girlfriend), Vent, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Batman Beyond, Batman, Flash, Mysterion, Grey, Dan(Dan Vs.), James, Jessie, Sam, Norman, Carl Clover, Tony Aimelda, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Rose(girlfriend) Enemies: Dr.Weil, Discord, Obodiah Stane, William Birkin, Katz, BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, Peter Pan (Once Upon A TIme) Him-as The Phantasm Steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_200149057_preview.jpg The-phantasm.png 152885-147418-phantasm.jpg MTS Monkshood2005-268238-batman maskofthephantasm 2.jpg Phantasm dc-comics pictureboxart 160w.jpg The-phantasm2.jpg 2Tczqc0bFN.jpg 2423185-andrea phantasm.jpg Img003499.png Batman-mask-of-the-phantasm-phantasm.jpg Phantasmcostumekt2.jpg Maskofthephantasm01.jpg BatmanPhantasmSpook.jpg 5010a.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Humans Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Partner Category:Characters that hail from the Littlest Pet Shop Universe Category:Josh and Blythe Category:Scar Barers Category:Boyfriends Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Villain's Crush Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Home Office Members Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Dormammu's alliance Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters